Always You
by blizzie8836
Summary: the soul lives on, but there must always be balance. And for every soul, there is a mate to even the scales. SasuNaru Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not, in any size, shape or form own Naruto. _

* * *

Your soul is the only part of you that will ever truly live immortal. Many try to keep their physical bodies alive in some vain belief that they are exempt from the rules of the universe. A body is just a vessel, meant to carry you down the river of time and fate. It is not really important, in the true scheme of things.

Each time a soul is born again into life, they take on new forms, new trials and experiences, new joys and triumphs. A soul is never truly the same person twice, because the experience of the past lives will always have influence over the new life.

Some souls are young, only finding their first experiences as a living being. Some are old, seeing many life times pass. And some souls are truly ancient.

Each soul is different. Light or dark. Fire or water, earth or air. Their most basic forms, which influence their true personalities each time they take on life. But each requires balance to keep it in check, and for that, each soul must find its mate.

* * *

In the days when the Egyptians were just beginning construction on the pyramids, he had been a great king, and she his mistress. His wife, a woman he despised but was forced to marry for political gain, was given her own chambers once it had been assured that she was with child. She never looked at him with eyes like this woman; this bronzed goddess who lay waiting for him with all the light of the heavens in her eyes. He felt the answering light in his own eyes, and knew he could be content like this.

_I missed you._

_I know, my love. I know._

* * *

It was a great battle. Forming two forces on each end of the soon to be battlefield, the silence was deafening. Both sides were waiting for some unknown signal, something that would begin this bloodbath. Most of the men here had no choice but to fight; their liege demanded it, and they must do as commanded. None of them were warriors; many had not even lifted a sword before. But here they stood; ready to kill other men who were here without a choice. He never knew what caught his eye, but he suddenly stood riveted to the spot, staring across the open grassland at the non-descript man that stared back. Both saw it, both felt the sudden knowledge, but it was too late. A fool further up the line suddenly screamed a battle cry and raised his axe in the air. It had begun. One last apologetic look, and then they turned and ran to join the fight.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

Once, they almost completely missed each other. She was old, so old, and so very sick. She had been laying in her sickbed for days, while all the physicians who came sadly shook their heads and gave her concoctions to ease the pain. She knew what she saw in their eyes; she was not long for this world. But she had not had a bad life, and was ready to accept death. But she wanted to see outside her bedroom walls one last time. With the help of her grandson, a fine handsome boy who was getting married next May, she made her way to her favourite rocking chair by the big bay window. It was a lovely spring day, and all her flowers in the garden were blooming. It was, she decided, a good day to die. Watching out the window, she smiled wistfully as she saw a young mother and her little boy stroll down the street infront of her house. The boy turned and looked her right in the eye, and they smiled at each other even as tears came to her eyes.

_Forgive me._

_Of course._

* * *

They were eloping. Two young lovers, fighting against the families that were trying to keep them apart, they decided that they would run away together. A swift, passionate kiss and they were off in his carriage in the dark of night. They wouldn't have all the comforts they were used to in their new lives without the support of their families, but they had each other, and that was all that mattered at the moment. By this time tomorrow, they would stand together as man and wife, and nothing was going to stop them from having their happily ever after. He needed her like air, and she couldn't imagine life without him. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. Everything, she decided, was going to be alright.

_Will it always be like this?_

_It would be my fondest wish._

* * *

They were both widows. Following the drum like good little soldiers' wives, they did their duties with quiet dignity. Tending the wounded and dying, preparing meals and doing the wash. It was heartbreaking work, but it needed to be done. Only this week, she had been told that her husband was gone, dead by a canon ball. She had never loved him, the husband her father had chosen, but he had been a good man, and she would mourn him as he deserved. They spotted each other across the rows of wounded men, and for the first time in many months, both actually smiled. Later, they would find themselves with an instantaneous friendship over a cup of bitter, weak tea. When the war ended, they stayed together, finding a small little cottage to live out their days until they were old and grey.

_Always you, dearest. Always you._

* * *

He lost her. Right before his eyes, and he could do nothing to stop it. They had wanted to make an example to the village; torn her from his arms and held him back as they pulled her struggling form forwards. No, no, god, no, please, not like this…he fought fiercely to get loose, but they would not release him. He shouted pleas as they tied her to the wooden post in the center of the courtyard. Anything they wanted, just let her go. Take him in her place. Please god, anything but this. He saw the blade raised to her throat and made one last desperate lunge, his eyes meeting hers just before the knife moved. He closed his eyes against the blood and choked on a sob; he couldn't watch.

_Wait for me._

_Forever._

* * *

Sasuke grunted in annoyance when something prodded him. He did not want to wake up. It poked him in the side again, and he slowly opened one eye to glare at the source. It was still dark, for Kami's sake. What was it, two, three in the morning? He focused on the person beside him in the bed, and made it clear with his glare that this had better be good.

"What?" he asked groggily.

Bright blue eyes looked back at him. "What do you mean 'what'?"

Deciding that didn't deserve an answer, he simply raised a brow at his blond bed mate.

"Sasuke?" the blue eyes came closer.

He waited, somewhat patiently.

"Are you always going to be right there?"

"Yes."

"So, every night when I go to bed, you're always going to be laying right there?"

"Uh-huh."

A pause, as though thinking it over.

"You promise?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached over, smirking when the blond squeaked in surprise. "Go back to sleep already, dobe." Closing his own eyes as if to lead by example.

"Don't call me that, teme!" Pout.

Sasuke chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss against the top of that blond head. "Go to sleep, Naruto. I'm not going anywhere."

_I finally found you again._

_I missed you._

_I know, my love, I know._

* * *

_I left the given genders in each section up to interpretation, because I like it better that it's not specific who was who. They both had turns as each, in my mind, but to each their own. Was feeing rather philosophical when i wrote this, and the writing bug bit me for a few moments. My first Naruto fic, would love to hear comments._


End file.
